Saruman (Middle-Earth Film Saga)
|books = The Two Towers The Return of the King|inspiration = Saruman from the novels by J. R. R. Tolkien|alias = |name = Saruman|image = SarumanTheLOTR.jpg}}Saruman is the secondary antagonist of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring and the main antagonist The Two Towers and a minor antagonist in Return of the King. However, he is a secondary antagonist of the series overall and a supporting protagonist in The Hobbit trilogy. He is portrayed by the late Christopher Lee. Background Personality Originally, Saruman was wise and benevolent, caring for the well-being of others. This is shown when he tells Elrond to send Galadriel because she was weakened from spending most of her power on banishing Sauron to Mordor. However, depsite being wise, he had doubted both Radagast's , Galadriel's and Gandalf's claims of evil returning to Middle-earth However, he was later corrupted by Sauron after confronting him. The white wizard became cruel, selfish and uncaring, usually to his enemies. He also ruled Rohan with an Iron fist while possessing King Theoden. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities * Magic: '''Saruman being the Head of the Wizard Council and the White Wizard was very powerful in magic, but after Gandalf became the White Wizard, Saruman was degraded to being second most powerful wizard. While he can't do magic well by hand, when Saruman has his staff, he is more powerful while usuing it. ** '''Possession: '''Saruman has the ability to possess those with weak minds. He is able to enter the mind of King Theoden, who became suddenly upset due to Grima's and Saruman's bad influence. ** '''Pyrokinesis: The ability to manipulate or create fire. Saruman displayed this ability by taking hte end of his staff and firing it (literally) at Gandalf. However, Gandalf was able to repel it, but also destroy Saruman's staff. * Combat Skills: '''Saruman is actually very skilled in combat skills, shown when he battles the ghosts of the Witch King of Angmar and defeats them rather well. Weapons and Equipment * '''Wizard's Staff: However, it was destroyed in The Return of the King * Palantír: under the service of Sauron, Saruman talked through to the Dark Lord through a palantír. He would often see things into the future after Sauron showed visions to Saruman. Before the Series The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King In the extended version of Return of the King, Saruman confronts the heroes, attempting to console King Theoden with his soft voice. However, the King refuses and continuously blames Saruman for killing nearly all of his people. He turns his attention to Gandalf, sarcastically claiming that the wizard had come for the key to The Hobbit trilogy Category:Peter Jackson film characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wizards Category:Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:Return of the king (2003) characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring (2001) character Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:Two Towers (2002) characters Category:The Hobbit (Film series) Characters Category:Middle-Earth Film Saga characters Category:Deceased